Holding His Angel
by StarnightX
Summary: Kakashi and his team of genin find a winged woman in a forest. Her orgins are unknown, could she have any connections with Orochimaru? KakashixOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I've had this idea for a while and I hope it turns out well.

* * *

**

Prologue

I knew, the moment I woke up on this planet,

I wasn't human.

I don't know who I am,

What I am,

Or where I came from.

I guess my past doesn't matter,

because I've made great friends,

here in the present.

However, as I breathe in the scent,

of my most loved friend,

and feel his arms

hold my body close to his,

I realized

my time with my friends,

has come to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright here's the first chapter. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi was heading back to Konoha from a completed mission with his team of Genins: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. They were all walking ahead of him; Naruto was trying to get Sakura's attention, who was trying to get Sasuke's attention, who was trying to ignore his two teammates. Yes, it was basically a normal day. The mission they were sent on was easy enough, escorting a wealthy merchant to Kumogakure. They did run into some robbers, but defeating them wasn't too much of a challenge. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were improving every day, pretty soon they wouldn't need Kakashi to watch their every move. _"As annoying as they can be,"_ Kakashi thought to himself,_ "They really are a good group of kids, it'll be rather quiet when they get older and I won't have to go on as much missions with them…Well that is why I have my __Icha Icha Paradise__. But it is getting rather boring…maybe I'll get a new book when I get back to the village…"_

"Ne? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"How did you get girls to like you when you were my age?" Naruto whispered, looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You know when you were young, what did you do to…" Naruto started.

Kakashi sighed, "You do know I'm only 28 years old, right? I'm not as old as you think."

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei, it seems that the charms you probably had when you're younger has worn off. You don't even have a girlfriend right now do you? Don't most men your age at least have a girlfriend by now?" Naruto asked rather loudly and Kakashi stopped in his tracks. It seems that he's just come to the realization that he has never had a girlfriend in years.

Sakura, who just happened to hear that part, turned around and hit Naruto on the head. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's rude behavior towards their sensei. "Don't mind Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said smiling up at Kakashi as she was holding Naruto in a chokehold, "He's just being an idiot."

"It doesn't matter; we should just get to the village as soon as possible, so that I can turn in our report and go read my book," Kakashi said and they continued on their way. Naruto's comment about Kakashi's love life was stuck in Kakashi's head. So what if he doesn't have a girlfriend? Is it weird that a 28 year old man doesn't have a girlfriend? Or hasn't had any recent girlfriends lately? Kakashi couldn't even remember the face of the last girl he took out on a date. Has it really been so long?

The sun was starting to set and darkness spread. Team 7 was about a 4 hours away from Konoha and if they were running, they could probably get there in about two, but Sakura and Naruto were starting to slow down. It was quite obvious that they were tired and Kakashi knew, even if he didn't show it, Sasuke was tired as well. Kakashi stopped walking, "I'm going to check the surrounding area. You three stay put and set up camp. I'll be back soon," Kakashi told his three students and leapt away. Sakura and Naruto set down their packs and sighed with relief. They rested a few moments before they started to set up camp.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he set up a fire.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked looking up from the sleeping bags she was laying out.

"Don't you think it's weird Kakashi-sensei doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"I think it's weird you're actually thinking about Kakashi's love life," Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme," Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Instead of hitting Naruto in the head or shouting at him like she would have done, Sakura actually answered his question, "I guess so, Kakashi-sensei is a skilled Jonin and pretty good looking as well…"

"Ah, Sakura-chan do you have a crush on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

She smacked him, "Ie, baka! I'm just pointing out that Kakashi-sensei had good qualities and it's weird he doesn't have a girlfriend or something. I bet it's because he reads those pervy books all the time." A light bulb flashed over Sakura's head, "Hey! Maybe we can pair someone up with Kakashi-sensei!" _Inner Sakura: Yosh! Let's play cupid!_

Naruto looked like he was all for it, Sasuke on the other hand just sighed in annoyance, "You two can be really stupid sometimes."

"What did you say you bastard!?" Naruto yelled shaking a fist in Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you two going into to Kakashi's business? It doesn't matter if he has a girlfriend or not. It's not our business so we should stay out of it."

"Hn," was all Naruto said and he laid down on a sleeping bag.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," Sakura agreed with Sasuke, even though she was a bit bummed she wouldn't be able to play cupid.

Two hours later, Kakashi came back to the small camp site the three genin set up. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME SENSEI!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen, gomen. You see there was a little squirrel stuck in a trap and…"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted again.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Take our canteens and fill them with water, I think I heard a waterfall from that direction." Kakashi pointed east.

"You think…?" Sasuke said.

"What were you doing this whole time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He was probably reading his pervy book again," Naruto said.

"I told you all already, I was helping a squirrel get out of a trap…"

Sasuke sighed, gathered up the canteens and started to head towards the waterfall. "Ah, Sasuke bring Naruto with you. I already checked the area, but you can never be too careful." Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned but they took the canteens and went to get water. The roar of the waterfall grew louder and they started to fill the canteens, that's when a rustle came from the bushes.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?" Naruto asked, pausing for a moment.

"What?" Sasuke said with a bored tone. Rustling came from the bushes again.

"That rustling, what is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing for a moment but soon went back to filling the canteen, "It probably just a squirrel or something." The rustling continued.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Naruto said. He put his now full canteen down on the ground and headed towards the bushes.

"Wait, baka," Sasuke said in a harsh whisper, but Naruto continued through the bushes. Sasuke filled the last canteen. "Oi, Naruto, what is it?" he called out.

"Sasuke, come look at this." Naruto called back.

Sasuke walked through the bushes, "If it's something stupid like a pile of dead squirrels then I'm gonna…"but he stopped short. Naruto stood pointing at a rock, and on the rock was not a pile of dead squirrels.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto whispered.

"We should probably report it to Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said reasonably.

"But Kakashi already searched the area, wouldn't he know it's here already…?"

"No he didn't, you heard what he told us right? 'I think I heard a waterfall from that direction.' He was probably was only sensing the surrounding area for chakra levels of a shinobi, but was too far away to feel this thing's chakra. It is rather low," Sasuke paused for a moment, "You wait here Naruto, I'm going to go get Kakashi. Don't get any closer to it." And Sasuke left and ran back towards the camp.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at the thing lying on the rock, "What the hell?" Kakashi asked out loud. It looked like it was some kind of bird or something. Huge dirty white wings covered the creature's body, and you could see a human arm hang out from under it, the arm of a corpse perhaps? "You guys stay here." Kakashi told the younger ninja and he slowly approached the creature. He listened closely for signs of breathing, but heard none. So he slowly reached out and moved one of the wings out of the way, to see the face of a young woman. Her face and hair were filthy and her skin had a small blue tinge to it. Kakashi reached out to her neck to feel for a pulse, surprisingly enough he could feel one, though it was very faint. _"No wonder I couldn't feel her chakra, I can barely feel her pulse…Where in the world did these wings come from…?"_ Kakashi wondered to himself. He felt for the end of the wings, the end that is usually attached to the back of a bird, and was very surprised that the wings were attached to the woman's back.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Naruto called out. Kakashi ignored him and did a summoning jutsu. Pakkun came out with a puff a smoke.

"Kakashi, what is it?" Pakkun asked.

"I need you to send a message to the Hokage as soon as possible."

"What do I tell her?"

"Tell her team 7 have found what seems to be a mutant."

"A mutant? Let me see it," Pakkun said. Kakashi pointed to the rock. Pakkun jumped onto the rock to get a better look. "Are those wings sticking out of its back?"

"Yeah, it might be an experiment of Orochimaru or something, so we'll be bringing it back. You just need to go tell the Hokage its coming."

"Okay Kakashi." And with that Pakkun ran off.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, you two come here. Sakura, go back to the camp and keep watch, we'll be there in a minute. Sakura nodded and went back to camp and Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Kakashi.

"So what are we gonna do Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto asked.

"I want you two to carry this," he pointed to the creature on the rock, "and take it back to camp."

"Why don't you carry it?"Naruto asked a bit annoyed.

"You two are carrying it because the chances of it being some sort of 'human weapon' of a different village are probable. Other ninjas could be searching for this thing as we speak. I'll have to stay on guard."

"We're taking it back to the village?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, because even though the chances of this belonging to a different villages are probable, the chances of this belonging to Orochimaru are even greater. Orochimaru is known for his experiments, so we best take it back to the village."Kakashi started walking ahead and Naruto and Sasuke lifted the body from the rock. But Naruto froze in mid action.

"Sasuke, it's…a naked woman." The blushes on their faces were very visible even in the dim moonlight.

"Oi, you two hurry it up," Kakashi told the blushing young men.

"Kakashi-sensei…she's…um…" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, "Wrap her up in her wings, like she was before, and look straight ahead and you'll be fine. Just keep a good hold on her so you don't drop her." So the three shinobi finally got back to the camp to find a rather worried Sakura.

"You guys took a while getting back, I was getting worried," Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we're fine!" Naruto said drawing Sakura's attention to him, and to the being he was carrying. "Kakashi-sensei is that a woman?" Sakura looked closely at the woman's face after Sasuke and Naruto put her down onto a sleeping bag.

"Yes, but obviously she isn't truly human," Kakashi said pointing at the wings wrapping around the woman's body.

"You mean those wings are attached to her back?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, the chances of her being an experiment for Orochimaru are high. So we'll be taking her back to the village. That means we'll only be getting a few hours of rest before we leave for Konoha."So Naruto and Sasuke had two hours to sleep while Sakura and Kakashi were on guard.

After an hour or so Sakura asked Kakashi, "Wouldn't it be dangerous taking her back to the village though?"

"Konoha is filled with highly trained shinobi, it won't be a problem," Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Pretty soon the two hours of watch were up and it was Kakashi and Sakura's turn to sleep. Two hours later, they packed up camp and went to Konoha.

Once arriving at Konoha, they went straight to the Hokage's office. "Oh good you're here, so where is it?" Tsunade asked team 7. They showed her the body. Tsunade examined it for about 5 minutes before saying, "We should take her to the hospital so I can examine her. We'll interrogate her later; you guys can come see her in the hospital later if you want. You all did a good job bring her here, you're dismissed." Team 7 left the building and Kakashi bid farewell to his students before walking to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: How was the 1st chapter? If you think I should change something please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, just want everyone to know, I probably won't be posting chapters very often just because I'm lazy like that...yeah. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

"She's doing a lot better than she was yesterday. I don't know if she'd still be alive if you guys didn't find her." Tsunade said leading team 7 to the woman's room. She opened the door, but before they let them in she told them, "Please try not to be so loud. We don't want her waking up just yet."She looked at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me, Oba-san?" Naruto asked. Tsunade had a stress mark for a moment before they all walked in. The team surrounded at the end of the bed.

"Wow," Sakura said looking at the young women lying on the hospital bed before team 7. Kakashi could agree with Sakura's comment. The women didn't look anything like she did when they found her. Her skin was clean and clear, although it still had a bit of a blue tinge to it. Her once filthy hair was also now clean and framed her face in soft white-blond curls. Her majestic wings were now white and were tucked in nicely.

"She has a very interesting body structure. Asides from her wings, her bone density is lighter than an average female human her height and age. Not only that but her lung capacity is larger as well."

"How old do you think she is?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"We're guessing she's in her early twenties, twenty-one years being the youngest. The oldest she could be is probably 23 or 24," Tsunade answered.

"She looks like an angel," Naruto said. Sasuke snorted at Naruto's comment. "What was that snort for teme!?" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple with her forefinger and thumb. "Quiet down Naruto, if you speak so loudly, she might wake up…" Kakashi told Naruto, but his voice drifted away. The woman sat up slowly and her eyes scanned the room slowly as well. Kakashi had never seen blue eyes like hers anywhere. They were a bright crystal blue and all of the sudden the sleepy look they held was replaced with a look of panic. She bolted, or tried to bolt, out of bed and out through the door, but Kakashi held her back. She began to fight against him, "Off! Get Off!" she cried and she swung a punch to his right cheek and got him dead on. Kakashi was stunned for a moment and loosened his hold on her. She took this to her advantage and made for the door, but was blocked by Tsunade. Tsunade swung her around and after hitting a few pressure points the woman lost use of her legs and tumbled to ground. Tsunade then picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said.

"Hai!?" Sakura said, the surprising scene, that just occurred, was still sinking in.

"Go find one of the nurses and ask them for rope, paper and a pen."

"Hai!" Sakura rushed away.

Tsunade then turned her attention to the woman, who now had silent tears running down her face. "No more, no more…"the woman whimpered.

"No more what?" Tsunade asked.

"Tests. No more…"she whimpered. Just then Sakura rushed in with the rope, paper and pen.

"Here, Hokage-sama." She said handing the items over to Tsunade.

"Thank you," said Tsunade and began to tie the woman down to the bed, but the woman began to panic again.

"No more! No more!" she cried waving her arms wildly trying to get away. Tsunade struggled, although she could easily over power the young woman, Tsunade didn't want to do any harm on her. The young woman was a hospital patient after all.

"Kakashi, try calming her down while I tie her," Tsunade ordered.

_"Calm her down? How?" Kakashi thought to himself._ But he moved closer to the woman and patted her hair, "Shhh, it'll be fine. All we want to do is ask some questions. You're still healing and we need to keep you here in the hospital. You're safe here…"But the young woman would not calm down. Her wings began to flap from under her, making it even harder to tie her down.

"Let me try Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. He then moved Kakashi aside and stood closer to the woman. "Hey, onii-san! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become the Hokage, believe it! I promise we won't hurt you, so please bear with us a little longer, dattebayo!" Naruto told the woman in a loud voice with large grin on his face. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's strategy to calm the woman down and Sakura sighed. But much to everyone's surprise, the woman stopped moving and stared at Naruto. Tsunade seized her chance and tied her down to the bed.

"I can't believe that worked," Sakura said.

"She was probably surprised at how loud and obnoxious Naruto was talking," Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions now, okay?" Tsunade told the woman, but the woman didn't answer. Tsunade continued, "Do you remember who you are? Where you're from?" Tsunade's words were met with more silence. "Do you remember what happened to you? How did you end up in the forest?" More silence met her words, Tsunade began to ask another question, but the woman spoke.

"Tests, ex-experiments…" the woman said, her blue eyes were glossy.

"Hmmm…" Tsunade thought for a moment, "You all watch her for a bit. I'm going back to my office to grab something. You guys keep asking her questions. I'll be right back." Tsunade left the room and team 7 looked at the woman. The woman stared back at them, her eyes fearful that they would harm her.

Naruto smiled at the woman, "Don't worry! We won't hurt you! We're friends!"

The woman stared at Naruto, "Friends?"

"Yes, friends," Kakashi said in a calm voice, her eyes looked weary at him, "What's your name?"

The woman closed her eyes, trying to remember her name, but after a moment or two she opened them and looked at Kakashi, "I don't know."

"Do you know what you are?" Naruto asked.

"…Aren't I like you?"The woman asked.

"You have wings sticking out of your back," Sasuke said, "That's not exactly normal."

The woman blinked, "What's normal?"

"Well, normally, humans don't have wings on their backs," Sakura said kindly. And as they asked more questions, Kakashi began to think that this girl had amnesia or something. She didn't remember who she was or what some things are, like what a family was, and what she did remember she couldn't describe or she remember clearly, like when Naruto asked her if she could remember anything at all, she said she remembers needles, test tubes, and a man with black hair and strange eyes. Tsunade finally came back, with a portfolio in her hands.

"Did you get any information from her?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head, "Not much. She doesn't seem to remember anything about her past and all she can remember are needles, test tubes and a man with black hair and strange looking eyes. I'm beginning to think that she has amnesia…"

"What's amnesia?" the woman asked. "Is it bad?"

"Amnesia is when a person loses his or her memories, so yes it is bad," Tsunade explained.

"Oh," the woman said looking down into her lap.

"We should give her a name!" Naruto said.

"Tenshii," Sasuke said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"So uncreative," Kakashi voiced everyone's thoughts. Sasuke just shrugged in an uncaring way.

"Let's name her Karasu," Naruto suggested.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"That way she and Kakashi can be a pair, you know since their names have something to do with each other. This could be Kakashi's last chance to get a girlfriend; he isn't getting any younger, dattebayo," Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped once again.

"Why do you make me sound so old?" Kakashi asked.

"What about Chihiro? That's a pretty name," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah! We can call her Chi-chan for short!" Naruto agreed with Sakura.

"Isn't the term "chi" referred to as blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up teme!"

Tsunade coughed, "Anyways, what would you like to be called?" She directed her question to the young woman.

"I like Chihiro," the woman said.

"Alright Chihiro, do you know who this is?" Tsunade asked as she showed Chihiro a picture of a pale man with black hair and snake-like eyes. Chihiro's eyes widen at the picture and she slowly nodded her head. Tears began to fill up her eyes; she was probably remembering her horrible experiences with that man.

"It seems at one point in her life, she was with Orochimaru. I don't know if she was created by him or if she was found by him. Either way, for her protection and the protection of others, she will be staying her in Konoha, where we can keep an eye on her," Tsunade decided.

"So, who's going to watch her?"Kakashi asked, but he already had an idea who would end up watching Chihiro.

"You and your team will keep an eye on her. You'll still be getting other missions as well. She will accompany you all on D and maybe C missions, if she's able to handle them, which she probably will since she was of interest to Orochimaru."

"But, after she gets out of the hospital, where will she stay?"Naruto asked.

"I'm sure Kakashi has room for another person to live in his home," Tsunade answered Naruto's question.

"Eh?" Everyone, but Sasuke, said.

"I trust Kakashi won't do anything…inappropriate towards Chihiro-san," Tsunade said calmly.

"Yeah right! He's always reading those pervy books! Who knows what he'll do…" Naruto started to shout, but Sakura cover Naruto's mouth.

"He didn't mean to insult you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with an apologetic smile, and then glared at Naruto, "Right Naruto?" All Kakashi did was sigh.

One week later Chihiro was released from the hospital. Tsunade had given her a tight white tank top and a mid-calf long white skirt to wear. Chihiro had made good friends with just about everyone, except for Kakashi. When it was time for Chihiro to go live with Kakashi, he practically had to drag her away.

"What's with you?" Kakashi asked her after successfully dragging Chihiro to his apartment, "There's no need to get all worked up over nothing. You're safe here in the village."

"You're lying," said Chihiro from a far corner, "That's what he always told me every time he took me to see Orochimaru. He said everything will be fine, but he was wrong. Your hair colors are the same, you're related to him aren't you!?" Chihiro accused and Kakashi sweat dropped at her reasoning.

"Just because two people have similar hair color doesn't mean they're related," Kakashi said.

"Oh…really?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You'll just have to trust me, now get up," Kakashi had walked over to her corner and offered her his hand. She looked at it and back at him.

"'Kay." And he pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, let's see. You probably should change for bed," said Kakashi. He went to the closet and pulled out a big shirt and went back to the living room and gave it to her, "Here change into this."

"Okay," she said and began to take off the shirt Tsunade gave her.

"Not here! Go in the room and change!" Kakashi said hurriedly and pushed her into his bedroom and closed the door.

10 minutes later, while Kakashi was done making dinner (rice and pork) he heard Chihiro cry out from his bedroom, "Kakashi!"

He raced through to the bedroom, "What?" he asked alarm and looked down at Chihiro who was on the floor. "What are you doing Chihiro?"

"Kakashi, I was trying to take my shirt off, but I got stuck. Take it off," Chihiro said trying to take her arms out of her shirt but failing. Kakashi looked at her, _"She's kidding, right?"_ he thought to himself. "Kakashi! What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

Kakashi sighed and thanked God silently that his mask was hiding his rising blush and he crouched down to take off her shirt. "Do you need help putting on the shirt I gave you?"

She reached for the oversized shirt and examined it a bit, "So, my head goes through the big hole right?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi said and watched her put it on. "Good, now come on and eat."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think there's something I should change or improve upon? Speak now or forever hold your piece. *cough*review*cough***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah took a loooong time to get around to posting this chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. Believe it or not I'm already writing the next chapter so stick around for that...please. Just a remainder I'm busy with track so I won't be posting very often but I'll post as much as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" said a cheerful voice. Kakashi opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at him. He was so shocked that he rolled off of the couch, taking Chihiro down with him. "Ouch!" cried Chihiro from under Kakashi.

"Chihiro!?" Kakashi said, "What is it?"

"Come look Kakashi! Look outside!" said Chihiro, quickly recovering from her fall, she pulled Kakashi over to the window. She pointed outside, "Isn't it beautiful Kakashi? I've never seen anything like it!"

Kakashi rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked out of the window to see what she was looking at, "What am I looking at Chihiro?"

"The light! Isn't it pretty?"

"…Oh, you mean the sunrise? I guess so, why did you want to show it to me?"

"I thought it was special, so I wanted to show it to you," said Chihiro smiling up at Kakashi. He looked down at her for a moment, then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for showing it to me then. Are you hungry?"

"Yep," Chihiro nodded.

"I'll get you something to eat then," said Kakashi slowly walking to the kitchen; Chihiro followed. Kakashi sleepily got Chihiro some toast and a glass of orange juice and went back to the couch to sleep.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to eat breakfast with me?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm still tired, let me sleep some more," Kakashi said from the couch.

"Oh…okay," Chihiro said a bit sadly but Kakashi was too sleepy to notice.

Kakashi woke up again about 15 minutes later to the smell of something burning. He shot up and out of the couch and followed his nose to the kitchen, where he found Chihiro standing in front of the toaster, which had black smoke rising out of it. "Chihiro!" Kakashi cried out and he quickly ran over and took the burnt toast out of the toaster.

"Is there something wrong Kakashi?" Chihiro asked.

"You burnt the toast! If you wanted to eat some more then why didn't you wake me up?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you said you still wanted to sleep. I didn't want to bother you again," Chihiro said looking down at her feet. Kakashi sighed and to began to make more toast.

"Don't worry about it alright?" he said his back facing Chihiro.

"Okay…"

After giving an excuse for being late, Kakashi, Chihiro and team 7 went to get a new mission to complete. Today they had to pick up trash in a local park…oh joy.

"Why are all the missions so lame?" Naruto asked picking up a soda can.

"Just pick up the trash and stop complaining Naruto!" said Sakura.

"I want to go on a death-defying mission where we can totally kick ass!" Naruto said rather loudly.

"What's death-defying?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, Naruto just wants to go on a mission where you fight…dangerous ninja or something like that." Sakura tried explaining to Chihiro.

"What makes them dangerous?"

"Well, the people you fight on some missions are very powerful and you fight them to the death, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm strong enough to take on anyone dattebayo!" said Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's "cough".

"What's death Naruto?" Chihiro asked a bit confused.

"Ah…" Naruto started but didn't continue.

"Baka." Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme!"

"Death is when your heart stops beating and you can't see anything. All there is is darkness." Said Sasuke darkly.

Sakura saw the look on Chihiro's face and quickly added, "Don't worry about it Chihiro! It'll be a long time before you die! So don't think about it anymore, okay?"Chihiro smiled, nodded and went back to picking up trash.

That night, at midnight, Kakashi woke up from his sleep when he felt something onto his lap. "Chihiro?"Kakashi asked the figure on his lap.

"Kakashi, I'm scared."

"Of what? The dark?" He asked, recalling that this wasn't a problem the previous night.

"No, I'm scared of dying."

"Well, everyone is going to die someday…" Kakashi said but stopped when he realized that it didn't help the situation at all. Chihiro had begun to cry.

"I don't want to die Kakashi; I don't want to go into nothingness."

"You know Chihiro, when you die you don't go into nothingness, you go to heaven."

"What's heaven?"

"Well, heaven is where good people go when they die. It's a very good and happy place you go to and you have…lots of fun there…" Kakashi tried to explain, and had to admit his explanation was rather lame.

"I'm still scared…Kakashi can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Eh?"

"Just for tonight, please?"

Kakashi sighed, "Alright but just this once." Chihiro smiled and the two of them left the couch and went to Kakashi's bedroom. "Okay, you sleep on that side of the bed and I'll sleep on that side of the bed okay?"

"Kay," Chihiro said sliding under the covers. Kakashi got in too and turned his back on Chihiro.

"Kakashi, will everyone else be there?"

"Where?"

"In heaven, will Tsunade and Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke be there too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be there too," Kakashi said closing his eyes.

"Will you be there too?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then one day, I'll go there too."

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Contact me by clicking the button below that says review...does it say review, dude I can't even remember.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a bit on the short side. I can't believe I already wrote a new chapter for this. Yeah, I need to write the new chapter for my other fan fiction so a new chapter for this story won't be coming out for a while, but don't worry I'm still writing. I have my first track meet tomorrow, I'm so nervous. I don't know why I just told you all that. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, after a fun-filled mission of searching for some fat lady's cat, Kakashi and Chihiro returned to Kakashi's apartment. He was about to read his favorite book when he realized he forgot to go buy groceries. "Damn, I need to go to the super market, so you just stay here and wait. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Just keep yourself busy somehow while I'm gone," and Kakashi left the apartment. It wasn't until halfway to the grocery store when he realized he forgot his favorite book at home, Icha Icha Paradise. _"Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait till I get back home…"_ Kakashi thought sadly to himself and he continued on his way to the grocery store.

Chihiro looked around the apartment and her eyes were caught on a certain orange book. _"__Icha Icha Paradise__,"_ Chihiro read slowly to herself. _"Why does Kakashi read this book so much?" _So to learn why Kakashi just loved reading the book so much, she picked it up, took it to the couch and began to read…and look at the pictures inside.

Kakashi was finally back from the super market, which took him a lot longer then he thought, mostly because Gai decided to challenge him in an epic battle of rock, paper, scissors. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see Chihiro lying on the couch…reading…his book…Icha Icha Paradise. The bags dropped to the floor and with amazing ninja speed Kakashi snatched the book out from her hands.

"Kakashi! Okaeri!" Chihiro welcomed Kakashi back home.

"Chihiro…how much did you read?" Kakashi asked a bit slowly as he was examining his book, checking if it had been damaged in some sort of way.

"Uh, I read to chapter 4," Chihiro answered.

"So you can actually read?"

"Yeah, why did you think I couldn't?"

"…anyways…" Kakashi said avoiding her question, "What exactly did you read?"

"Hmmm… I really don't know. I read it but I didn't understand it. There were a people in the book that were in love, and they talked about betrayal, and making out, and having sex… Kakashi, what's sex? Is it fun?"

"Is it…what?"

"The people in the book made it sound like fun…is it fun?"

"Well…sex is…never mind."

"So you don't know what sex is?"

"Yes I know what it is!"

"Then explain it."

"Well, a guy takes his…well a certain body part and he puts it in a girl's… well the hole in between your legs," Kakashi answered lamely.

Chihiro looked at him with a shocked look, "But wouldn't that hurt!?"

"Well, I think the pain goes away after a while…then all you feel is pleasure. I wouldn't know, I never had a guy…well yeah."Kakashi began to pick up the dropped grocery bags and moved to the kitchen hoping to end the rather uncomfortable conversation. But Chihiro followed him.

"Why do people do it then if it hurts?"

"Well sex is what two people do when they're…in love," Kakashi said, trying to answer her questions best he could and he thought,_ "How come I can read this stuff no problem, but when I have to talk about it…"_

"How do they know they're in love?"

_"At least we aren't talking about sex anymore," _Kakashi thought to himself. "When you like someone a lot, more than other people, then you're in love."

"Oh…so does that mean we should have sex?" Chihiro asked and Kakashi dropped the milk carton on the floor.

"What?" A sudden image of him on top of Chihiro, both of the breathing heavily, on his bed popped into his head. He imagined himself entering her, feeling her from the inside… Kakashi quickly shook his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts.

"Well I love you, don't you love me?"Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, you don't love me," he said picking up the milk.

"How would you know that?"

"Because when you're in love…you'd do anything for that person…you'd even die for them out of your own free will. And you're afraid of death aren't you?"

"Oh… I didn't know that. If I can't tell you 'I love you' then what should I say Kakashi?"

"You could say 'I like you' instead," Kakashi said putting away the rest of the groceries.

"Do you like me Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"What do two people do if they like each other?"

"I guess they just hug each other…"

"Can you show me Kakashi?"

"Sure I guess…" Kakashi said awkwardly. He put his arms around Chihiro and Chihiro copied. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he held someone this close to him. His body naturally pulled her closer to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. At that moment, even if he didn't realize it, all he wanted was her; a girl he barely even knew, but after the few weeks since she met her, she was all he wanted.

"I really like you Kakashi," Chihiro whispered.

Kakashi pulled back, locked all of the emotions he felt in that moment away and said in a bit of an uncaring way, "Yeah, I like you too." But Chihiro didn't mind, as long as her best friend liked her too, she was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I hope you all know that this isn't the end. So share the story with your friends and review it so if my story isn't very good, I can make it better. G'night (or G'day whatever works for you at the moment). **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Yeah, here's the new Chapter...yeah. **

_Dreams are in italics._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, you've recovered now. I think it'll be good to start training now…" Tsundae said after finishing Chihiro's check up.

"You mean I get to do what Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura get to do?" Chihiro asked excitedly.

Tsunade laughed, "I think you may need to start off smaller than that. You'll begin training with Iruka first."

"I will?"

"She will?" Kakashi and Chihiro asked at the same time.

"Yes."

"But I want to train with Kakashi…"

"Don't worry Chihiro, Iruka is a great teacher. I'm sure you'll grow to like him almost as much as you like Kakashi."

So Kakashi, Chihiro, and team 7 went to the training grounds where they all meet Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Naruto, how are you?"

"Great! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train Chihiro."

"C'mon you three," Kakashi called to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, leaving Chihiro to train with Iruka.

"Alright Chihiro, let's start with something simple. Why don't you start by throwing this shuriken to that tree over there?" Iruka suggested handing her the shuriken.

"Ow," Chihiro said softly as she held the shuriken by its sharp edge.

"You don't hold it like that! You hold it like this," Iruka showed her the proper way to hold the shuriken and she copied perfectly. "Good, now try throwing it at the tree like this," Iruka said throwing his own shuriken. Chihiro looked from Iruka to the tree and back to Iruka. "Don't worry if you don't get it the first time. You'll just need a little bit of practice…" Iruka said but realized that Chihiro had already thrown the shuriken and hit the target perfectly.

"Wow," Iruka said, looking at the tree and back to Chihiro, "You catch on pretty fast don't you? Alright let's try something a little different." He told Chihiro and the two of them began working with shurikens and kunais.

"…and then I told him how great he was at teaching and then his face began turning red…like a tomato! Do you think he's alright Kakashi? Kakashi?" Chihiro asked as she and Kakashi were eating dinner.

"Oh yes…very funny." Kakashi said.

"But I wasn't really saying anything funny," Chihiro said frowning, "Or was I?" She thought to herself but then continued to talk about Iruka and what they were planning on doing tomorrow.

For the next two weeks Chihiro and Kakashi didn't spend too much time together. Kakashi was off training his students while Iruka was training with Chihiro. And though Kakashi hated to admit it, he was beginning to feel a bit…

"…jealous?" a voice asked from behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned in his seat to see Asuma.

"No." Kakashi said flatly and turned back to his , Chihiro, and Iruka were at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Chihiro and Iruka had left earlier to get some more training in before night fell.

"You like that kid don't you?" Asuma asked, referring to Chihiro.

"She's 21 years old…"

"Well, it's easy to forget. My point is that she's young so you better go get some before some other guy does…."

Kakashi looked at Asuma, "…go get some?"

"You know what I'm saying so don't play dumb. You can look at her all you want, but she won't be on the display shelf for long, someone's going to buy her soon, so you better go get her while you still have your chance."

Kakashi was starting to get annoyed with Asuma's "advice", "Why don't you take your own 'advice' and go buy Kurenai while you still have your chance."

"Buy who?" a female voice came from behind the two men. They froze and turned slowly in the seats to see Kurenai. "Who exactly are we buying?" she asked again arms crossed. Luckily for Kakashi he had finished his ramen so he quickly exited the scene, leaving Asuma behind with Kurenai.

Two weeks later

"The five of you'll be delivering this scroll to the Akechi family in River Country. The Akechi's are an important and powerful family so I would like this scroll to be taken to them as soon as possible, understand?"

"Yes, hokage-sama," said team 7 and Chihiro and they left the room.

"Yeah! We get to go on a reall mission now!"

"Are you nervous Chihiro?" Sakura asked.

"A bit, but I'm also very excited too."

"Alright let's get moving," Kakashi said and all five of them left the village. The journey to the Akechi compound was rather uneventful. They reached the compound in 3 days, and successfully delivered the scroll.

"Why don't you all stay the night here? You all had such a long journey after all," offered Lady Akechi.

"That would be great thank you very much," said Kakashi.

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke just nodded, and Sakura's inner self was doing a happy dance.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," said Lady Akechi. She then took everyone to their own separate rooms until Chihiro was the last one. Without warning Lady Akechi hugged Chihiro..

"Akechi-san?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of my daughter; Chi. She disappeared about a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, seeing you has made me feel happy. I would like you to sleep in her room tonight. It's been empty for such a long time."

"Thank you very much," Chihiro thanked politely. Lady Akechi patted Chihiro's cheeks and left Chihiro in the room. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on a wooden box. She went over and examined the outside of the box and found a small wind up key in the back. She wound it up, but nothing happened, so she decided to open the box. Inside she found many pieces of fine jewelry, but Chihiro's eyes focused on the figures of a man and a woman spinning around and around, dancing to the soft music that began to play. Chihiro then laid down on the bed, with the music box beside her, and fell asleep to the box's lullaby.

_Chihiro opened her eyes and found she standing in a white room. The music from the music box was still playing. Chihiro could see a hazy figure standing in the distance and the figure began walking towards Chihiro. As the figure came closer, Chihiro realized she was looking at someone who looked a lot like herself. _

_"Who are you?" She asked the figure._

_"My name is Chi."_

_"Akechi-san's daughter?"_

_"Yes…I died about a year ago."_

_"Oh…I'm sorry."_

_"It's nothing to be sorry about. I have unfinished business to attend to Chihiro, I'll need you're help."_

_Chihiro nodded, "I'll be happy to help you."_

_"Good. In the music box you opened, you saw jewelry inside, correct?" _

_"Yes, they were very pretty."_

_"Yes, well those pieces of jewelry are family heirlooms, passed down from generation to generation…" Chi paused for a moment, "I don't have much time Chihiro, so I'll leave with this, please protect them no matter what it takes…This is my dying wish." The music playing from the music box stopped, Chi faded away, and Chihiro's vision went black._

Chihiro opened her eyes a second later to see a masked figure beside the bed with his hand on the music box. Without hesitation, Chihiro leapt up and out of bed to attack the intruder.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, review if you think I should change something. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update. If you guys are ever curious on when I'll update, I usually post progress reports for this story on my profile so just visit that. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, especially since it took forever to come out, but yeah. My reason for it coming out so late? Track and School.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Kakashi shot up in bed at the sound of scream. He quickly got up and ran out into the hallway. Sasuke and Sakura were already out there, wondering what was going on. Naruto on the other hand just opened his door, rubbing his eye with one hand. "Is it morning already?" he asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Another scream rang throughout the house. They all followed the voice to the source, which came from behind the door in the room Chihiro was sleeping. Kakashi slowly opened the door and looked inside. Chihiro was standing, frozen in her spot. Blood splattered her pale face and her white wings. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and her hand still held a bloody kunai. Kakashi looked at the ground to see a body in a pool of blood, lying in front of Chihiro, next to an open box of jewelry.

"Chihiro…" Kakashi called out to her in an attempt to get her attention. Chihiro looked up at Kakashi, with tears forming in her eyes, her body became heavy and she sank to the ground. Kakashi rushed over to hold her as she cried silently.

Just then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked in. When they saw the body, their faces had a look of shock. "Chihiro…did you kill…" Naruto stuttered and pointed to the dead body. Sakura noticed that Chihiro was crying and elbowed Naruto in the stomach. That was when Lord Akechi came in.

"What in heaven happened here?" Akechi asked.

Kakashi let go of Chihiro to face Akechi, "It looks like Chihiro has stopped what looks to be a theif." Kakashi then bent down to gather all the jewelry into the box and showed it to Akechi, "Do this have any meaning to you?"

"The family heirlooms, yes, it would have been very troublesome if they had gotten into the wrong hands," he took the box from Kakashi and turned to Chihiro, who was still sitting on the floor, "I owe you my thanks, Chihiro." Chihiro stood up and nodded slowly.

"Chihiro!" Sakura exclaimed, "Your wing, it's wounded." Chihiro looked at her wing, there was a gash that started at the top and went down about a quarter of her full wing. She touched it gently with her hand.

"Take her to the hospital, it isn't too far away," said Akechi, "I'll pay for all hospital fees as thanks. The children can even stay here if they wish…"

"No, we want to go too," said Naruto.

"No, I'll take Chihiro. You guys stay here, I'll get you in the morning," said Kakashi and with that he swooped Chihiro up in his arms and began moving quickly to the hospital.

"Kakashi, I had a strange dream…" Chihiro began.

"Shhhh…we're going to the hospital now."

"Chi was in it and she said I had to protect the box for her. She said it was her only wish…"tears began to form in Chihiro's eyes, "…Kakashi, I didn't know. I didn't know I'd kill him…I didn't know…I didn't know…" Chihiro began to sob.

"Be quiet Chihiro. We're going to the hospital now," Kakashi repeated and Chihiro did her best to stop crying along the way to the hospital.

...........................

"Excuse me sir, you can see her now," the nurse said to Kakashi, who was sitting outside of Chihiro's hospital room. He followed the nurse inside of her room to see that she was asleep. "As you can see she's sleeping. You can stay here until morning if you wish," the nurse said.

"Yes, thank you," Kakashi said still looking at Chihiro, and the nurse left the room. Kakashi pulled a chair up next to Chihiro's bed and sat down. He watched her sleep, her chest was moving slowly, up and down, up and down. His hand moved out on his own, to stroke her soft cheeks, but he pulled back and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Chihiro," he whispered, "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to put this part in a different chapter then chapter six so yeah. Just to let you know, there are multiple different people are speaking, spreading news.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_**"Did you hear the Dark Bandit was caught...?"**_

**"What? That's impossible, he always gets away...."**

"_Wasn't so lucky this time, he was caught by some girl...."_

_**"He was stopped by a girl...???"**_

**_"...not only that but she killed him..."_**

**_"She killed him...?_**

"...i**t wasn't just any girl, this girl had some inhuman powers…"**

_**"…turns out that she went to a hospital after, the doctors and nurses there were stunned that she had wings jutting out from her back...**_"

"...it turns out that she was with shinobi from Konoha,"said a man with gray hair and glasses.

Orochimaru grinned, "Excellent."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took FOREVER to upload the new chapter. I was a bit busier then I thought I would be...and I ended up typing new chapters for my other fanfiction first, sorry! But here it is, the new chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Come on Chihiro," said Kakashi calling Chihiro from her room.

"What is it Kakashi?"she asked.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, in celebration of the completion of your first C rank mission," Kakashi said opening the front door to leave.

"I don't feel like going…" Chihiro said, Kakashi blinked for a moment. For a moment, he thought he saw a grey rain cloud raining over Chihiro.

"Are you still upset about the mission?"

Chihiro swayed in her spot, "Kakashi…I killed him."

Kakashi patted her on the back, in a lame attempt to comfort her, "Don't worry about that anymore. He probably would have killed you if you didn't do anything."

"That doesn't justify what I did…"

"But Iruka wants to come celebrate with you too… you don't want to leave him alone do you?"

She looked at Kakashi and thought for a momet before saying, "I guess not… I'll go get ready." And with that she went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Kakashi sighed and thought to himself rather annoyed, "_Why was it when I told her Iruka was coming, she decided to come too?"_

"Hey Kakashi, Hi Chihiro," greeted Iruka, who was standing with two other people.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Iruka invited me," Asuma said simply.

"I have come because I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this fine young lady," said Gai, he kneeled in front of Chihiro and kissed her hand, "Hello fair maiden, I'm Might Gai."Everyone sweat dropped.

Instead of hitting him, like any other woman would do, Chihiro simply said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Kakashi pulled Chihiro a little bit closer to him, "Well let's go inside now, unless we're expecting anyone else?" Kakashi directed this question to Iruka.

Iruka shook his head, and all four of them went inside of the restaurant. Even though everyone ordered water, Asuma went ahead and order a large bottle of sake with 4 glasses.

"Asuma…why did you order that?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here to celebrate aren't we?" Asuma said filling everyone's glasses, "To Chihiro," Asuma held up his glass, everyone followed in suit and down their glasses completely, including Chihiro.

"Wow," Iruka said looking at Chihiro in surprise, "I didn't know you could drink like that."  
"Kakashi!" exclaimed Gai, now standing up, "I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"Hey don't leave me out on all the fun," said Asuma grinning.

"I want to join too," Chihiro said innocently.

"Chihiro, I don't think that's a good idea," Kakashi said.

"Let her join, beside she is of drinking age. I'm sure she can handle it," Asuma said patting Kakashi on the back in assurance.

………………..

"_Note to self," _Kakashi thought to himself as he was trying to lead Chihiro home, _"Never let Chihiro near anymore alcohol." _All she had was 5 glasses to drink. It only took her 5 glasses to get drunk. And now she was wobbling her way back to the apartment.

"Kakaaasshiiiii," Chihiro slurred.

"Hn?"

"Where arrree weeee gooooooing?"

"Back home."

"Whaaaaat? I could haaaave beaaateeeen them in the cooontest."

"It only took you 5 glasses for you to get into the state you're in now. There was no way I was going to let you keep going."

"Fiiiiine. I'll just beat theeeemm next tiiiiime."

"Chihiro," Kakashi said opening the door to his apartment, "There isn't going to be a next time." Kakashi then led her to the bedroom. He looked thorugh the closet for something for her to wear. Picking out an oversized shirt, Kakashi went over to the bed to put them down. He turned around to say something to Chihiro, but then was tackled to the bed.

"Chihiro?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"I love you Kakashi," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" Kakashi asked pretty sure that he heard incorrectly.

She began to pull down his mask, "I love you." She whispered again before placing her lips on Kakashi's. Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment, but then closed as he pulled her closer. Kakashi then flipped her over so that he was on top, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue roamed freely, tasting her, savoring her, but there was a taste in her mouth that ruined the moment, that was the taste of alcohol. Kakashi immediately pulled back and got off of Chihiro.

"Kakaaashiii?"

Kakashi walked through the door and turned off the lights, "Get some sleep Chihiro."

……………….

"Kakashi, Kakashi?" Kakashi heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Chihiro. "Kakashi, I can't remember what happened last night and my head hurts. Why does my hurt?"

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before saying, "You slipped and fell on your head, that's why your head hurts."

"Oh well, what happened after we got to the restaurant? I can't really remember."

"Well, what do you remember?"Kakashi asked her.

"Ummm… I remember Asuma saying that I should be in the drinking contest too...and then I woke up."

"Nothing really happened; you slipped, bumped your head, and fell unconscious," Kakashi told her. "Why don't you set the table, while I make breakfast?" He then said changing the subject.

Chihiro looked at Kakashi, nodded, and went to set the table. _"So she doesn't remember anything," _Kakashi thought to himself as he cooked scrambled eggs. Kakshi sighed out loud, "It's probably better that way."

"Better what way?" Chihiro asked.

Kakashi turned to look at Chihiro in nothing but his oversized shirt. He then looked away, "It's nothing."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo! I'm pretty happy. I was able to post a new chapter for you all so enjoy, yeah? When will the next chapter be out? I don't know because I'm also working on two other fanfics at the moment (I didn't post one of them) But I'm hoping I'll be able to post a new one next Sunday, check my profile for updates.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_Chihiro was flying through the clouds. She flew with other people who looked a bit like her, wings and all. Laughing all the while, Chihiro flew with these people; racing them, playing with them, and even performing some aerodynamic tricks with them. But the beautiful blue sky and white puffy clouds they were flying in turned into a dark and stormy sea of gray. A bolt of lightning rippled through the sky and Chihiro was falling down towards Earth and before she hit the ground, she was engulfed in darkness. _

_A pair of snake-like eyes appeared out of the darkness. And a sickly sweet voice began to speak, "Don't worry dear, we'll take good care of you…"_

Chihiro sat up in bed, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. She sighed in relief, "Only a dream."

…………..

"Chihiro!" Sakura said smiling after the day's training, "Do you want to come to my house today?"

"Why?"

Sakura dropped her voice to a whisper, "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I wanted to know if you'd want to come make some chocolate with me."

"What's Valentine's Day?" Chihiro asked in a whisper.

"Valentine's Day is a day when girls give boys they like chocolate," Sakura explained.

"Ohhh…"

"Are you girls done whispering now?" All the color from Chihiro's and Sakura's faces drained. They turned to see Kakashi, "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, don't scare us like that," said Sakura.

"Kakashi…" Chihiro started, "…I was wondering if I could go to Sakura's house today."

"Why?"

"Ummm…" Chihiro started to fiddle with her fingers, "…She wanted to show me her new kitten!"

"Her new…kitten?" Kakashi asked unbelieving.

"I want to see your kitten Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"No!" Sakura said quickly, "I mean it doesn't like male strangers! Let's go Chihiro. Bye Kakashi-sensei." And Sakura pulled Chihiro and began running back to her house.

"Well, I guess there's no point staying around here. That's it for today, you guys can go home," Kakashi said and with a poof, he was gone.

"Hmmm…I wonder why they were acting so funny." Naruto wondered out loud.

"Baka, it's because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. They probably just wanted to keep the fact that they were going to make chocolate for us a secret," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know it was Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Then he gasped, "Is it because you're expecting a Valentine from a certain someone tomorrow? No wait! You're probably planning on giving chocolate tomorrow or something? Ne? Ne?"

"Naruto, just shut up," Sasuke said.

"Sakura, what happens after you give the person you like chocolate?"Chihiro asked as the two of them were melting the chocolate down.

"Well, usually he'll just accept your chocolate. But if you're lucky, he'll give you a hug or a kiss!" Sakura said, turning to jello just thinking of Sasuke hugging her.

"Who are you giving chocolate to?"

"Sasuke-kun. Who are you going to give chocolate to?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi."

Sakura stopped what she was doing, "You like all 4 of them!?"

"Well, yeah. They're all my friends aren't they?"

Sakura sweat dropped and thought to herself, "_I don't think she knows the difference between liking someone and __**liking**__ someone."_

Chihiro was able to find her way home. She didn't come home until 9. She put the chocolates she made in the fridge and went straight to bed. Kakashi had just got of the shower and saw her heading to her room, "Chihiro, are you back?"

"Yep."

"How was it at Sakura's house?"

"It was fun! But I'm kind of tired so, I'm just going to go to bed now," said Chihiro and she went to the room, changed her clothes and went to bed.

_Chihiro was flying through the clouds. She flew with other people who looked a bit like her, wings and all. Laughing all the while, Chihiro flew with these people; racing them, playing with them, and even performing some aerodynamic tricks with them. But the beautiful blue sky and white puffy clouds they were flying in turned into a dark and stormy sea of gray. A bolt of lightning rippled through the sky and Chihiro was falling down towards Earth and before she hit the ground, she was engulfed in darkness. _

_A pair of snake-like eyes appeared out of the darkness. And a sickly sweet voice began to speak, "Don't worry dear, we'll take good care of you…"_

_The background turned into a dark room and Chihiro was chained to a chair. Chihiro let out a scream. A needle was put into her skin and the fluid inside of it was injected into her blood stream. "Take it out, take it out," she began to cry._

_"You only have one more today, if you don't stop crying, I'll have you take more." Chihiro quickly shook her head no and began biting at her lip, trying to keep herself from crying out loud. And her vision went black._

_The pair of snake-like eyes appeared again. And the sickly sweet voice began to speak again, "There's no where left to hide, I've found you."_

Chihiro woke up breathing heavily. Her lips were starting to bleed because she was biting down so hard. Chihiro looked at the clock to see it was 7:30 in the morning and decided to get up and get ready for the day.

As Chihiro was getting ready in the room, Kakashi was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He looked at the calendar, it read February 14th. "_I wonder if Chihiro will give anyone any chocolates," _he thought to himself, but then shook his head. _"That's silly. Chihiro probably doesn't even know what Valentine's day is." _

Chihiro then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a bag. "I'm ready to go Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at the bag she was holding, "What's in the bag?"

"They're Valentine's day chocolates!"

Kakashi nearly spit out his coffee, "For who?"  
"For Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka," answered Chihiro as she left the kitchen to go put her sandals on by the door.

"Do you even know what Valentine's day is?"

"Of course, it's a day when you give chocolates to boys you like. And since I like Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka, I made chocolate for all of them."

_"Just as I thought," _Kakashi thought to himself, "_She has no idea what Valentine's day is."_

……………….

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Chihiro said cheerfully and gave the chocolate to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wow, thanks Chihiro!" Naruto said happily, "But I don't think I like you that way…"

"What are you talking about? I'm giving them to you guys because you guys are my friends."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke spoke first, "Just take the chocolates Naruto."

"Well if we're done giving chocolates, let's go get today's mission." Kakashi said and they all went to get the day's mission.

"Sakura," Chihiro whispered.

"Hn?"

"Weren't you going to give Sasuke chocolates?"

Sakura turned pink, "Well, I was thinking of giving them to him later…"

"Oh okay," Chihiro said as they entered the building where they bumped into Iruka.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Just delivering a message…"

"Iruka!" said Chihiro, reaching into her bag and handing him a box of chocolate, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Iruka gave the box back, "I'm sorry Chihiro. I can't accept your feelings."

"What?" Chihiro asked confused.

"Could it be?" Naruto started, "Iruka-sensei has finally gotten a girl friend!" This comment earned a punch in the face by Sakura.

Iruka ignored this comment, "It's not that I don't like you or anything Chihiro, it's just that…"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke and Naruto accepted the chocolates I gave them, why can't you?"

"Sasuke and Naruto?" Iruka asked, now it was his turn to be confused.

"Iruka, just take the chocolates," Kakashi said, "I'll explain later." So Iruka just nodded, thanked Chihiro for the chocolates and left. After receiving their mission, which was to clean up trash in a local park, Kakashi, Chihiro and Team 7 left the building too.

While they were picking up trash in the park, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit bummed out. For the whole day he was trying to figure out what he did so that Chihiro wouldn't give him a box of her chocolates. He couldn't remember a time he wanted chocolate so much. Kakashi then looked at Chihiro, trying to guess how she was feeling about him at the moment. Too bad Sharingan didn't have the ability to read minds like an open book.

When Kakashi and Chihiro got home that night, Kakashi felt ridiculously chocolate deprived. He slowly walked into the house, while Chihiro sped off into the kitchen. By the time Kakashi locked the door and took off his sandals, Chihiro was back standing right in front of him holding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," she said and Kakashi obeyed, "Okay, now you can open them!" Kakashi opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was holding a heart shaped box of chocolates, "Happy Valentine's Day Kakashi! I saved the biggest and prettiest box for you!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, you're the person I like the most. Hurry up and try one Kakashi!"

Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask and opened the box. He was greeted by the heavenly aroma of homemade chocolate. He popped one into his mouth and felt like he was going to melt away in sweet bliss.

"Do you like it?" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah, I love them," he said leaning in and giving Chihiro a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." Chihiro smiled and nodded.

That night when Chihiro went to sleep, she was so happy that she forgot all about the scary dreams she'd been having. At that night, the pair of snake-like eyes didn't appear in her dreams. But that didn't mean that she would never see them again…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is it, the end of Holding His Angel. Thank you all for reading this fanfic, for sending your reviews and so on and so forth. Don't forget to read the epilogue.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Kakashi, I don't think I want to go on this mission anymore," Chihiro said nervously as they walking around the area they were guarding.

"Chihiro, there's nothing to worry about. All we have to guard the scroll until they find new guards," Kakashi said in a calm tone.

"What happened to the old guards?" Chihiro asked.

"Well…" Kakashi started, "…let's not think about that now and focus on completing this mission."Just then a twig snapped.

Chihiro spun around, "What was that Kakashi?"

Kakashi grabbed Chihiro firmly on the shoulders, "Calm down. This scroll isn't **that** important so anyone that does come after it probably isn't stronger then I am, maybe not even stronger then you."

Chihiro closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay, sorry Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and they continued to circle the area. About ten minutes later, they hear another snap. They're heads turned in that direction.

"Probably just a squirrel," Kakashi said and they continued to walk on, but Chihiro stopped. She had the strange feeling that someone was breathing down her neck. She turned around quickly and threw some kunai.

"Very good, I've seen you've improved," and out from the shadows came Kabuto.

Kakashi took his turn to throw some kunai at him and put an arm in front of Chihiro to keep her back, "Chihiro stay back."

"It's useless Kakashi," Kabuto smiled, "Orochimaru-sama will get what he wants." And Kabuto leaped forward to strike and both Chihiro and Kakashi jumped back.

……………

10 minutes later, Kabuto was surrounded by kunai, shuriken, and broken trees. He was breathing heavily, clutching his wounded arm, and was beginning to think that this battle was a little too for him, _"Orochimaru-sama, I've never doubted you, but this is crazy."_

Kakashi and Chihiro were also breathing heavily, Kakashi with his Sharingan and Chihiro with her wings; it looked as if the match was over.

"Kabuto, this fight isn't over," said a very cool voice and Chihiro turned to see the man with the snake-like eyes.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-kun, have you been taking care of my little pet?"

"Chihiro doesn't belong to anyone."

"Hn, shine!"Orochimaru cried out and made a sudden movement to strike Kakashi. But, as if in slow motion, Chihiro moved forward to shield Kakashi from the deadly blow.

Blood began to trickle out over her mouth and a red spot slowly began to grow near Chihiro's stomach. Orochimaru frowned, "Foolish girl…Kabuto, let's go. There's no reason to be here anymore." And with that Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone with a bleeding Chihiro.

"Damn it," he said, ripping some cloth off of his shirt he lifted Chihiro's top to wrap the wound.

"Kakashi…am I going to die?"

"No, don't say that," Kakashi said, worried at the sight of all the blood that was coming out of her wound. He picked her up and began leaping through the trees to take her to the nearest hospital and away from his mission.

A tear rolled down her face, "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Kakashi began running faster and faster, "Just hold on a little longer, we're almost there."

More blood came out of Chihiro's mouth, "Kakashi I need to tell you something."

"Don't speak, save your energy…shit," Kakashi cursed, he looked up; it had started to rain.

"Kakashi, I love you."

He blinked and then he shook his head, "Stop talking like this. You aren't going to die Chihiro."

"I'm dying for you Kakashi that means I love you, right? I love you…"Kakashi looked down to see if Chihiro was still all right. He saw her smiling softly, tears running down her cheeks. He saw the face of an angel…a dying angel.

"I love you, Chihiro. So don't give up now," Kakashi whispered so she could hear. But she said nothing. Kakashi stopped, "Chihiro!? Chihiro!?"

"Kakashi, I don't think I can hear you. I can't hear anymore Kakashi…"

"I love you Chihiro. Don't die," Kakashi said, they were both now in a town and he continued to run to the hospital, "I love you, you hear me?"

But Chihiro still stared at Kakashi with somewhat of a blank expression on her face, "Kakashi everything's getting fuzzy now…"

Kakashi looked up ahead; he could see the hospital sign and doors, and said, "We're almost there Chihiro. Almost there…"

Chihiro slowly reached her hand up to touch Kakashi's face, "Kakashi..." But before Kakashi could enter the doors of the hospital, her hand fell from his face, her body went limp and her beautiful blues eyes closed forever.

"Chihiro!? Chihiro!?" Kakashi felt neck for a pulse but couldn't feel a single heartbeat. His legs collapsed and he kneeled on the ground, looking down at Chihiro.

He looked for her about 5 minutes before saying, "She's gone…she's gone," Kakashi said wiping away the tears that had flowed down Chihiro's soft cheeks. "Chihiro," Kakashi whispered holding her body close to his and he continued to kneel there, holding his angel until the rain stopped.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

I sit near the Gates of Heaven,

watching people get reunited.

Smiles, laughter and hugs

come from the reunited families and friends

finally seeing each other again.

And long lost kisses

are shared by once separated lovers.

............................

I smile to myself

as I wait for him

to walk through those gates.

After all

he did say that one day he'd be here too.


End file.
